


Lady of Casterly Rock

by Veridissima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Casterly Rock, Gen, Post-Finale, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Most Lannisters died down, so it comes the moment to decide who will rule Casterly Rock.





	Lady of Casterly Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sandy!!!! I hope you’re having a great day!!! You’re spectacular, you deserve all the happiness in the world :) I hope you have a amazing year, full of love and everything you can wish for!!!
> 
> Today, I bring you some Joy, and fitting into show canon (so don’t read if you’re not caught up with the finale), and since it’s show, they never went far with the Lannisters heirs or for the last seasons any idea about time or distance - so neither did I really, this is just fun and light (and sorry it's so short) :) Also ignoring that we saw how the Prince of Dorne looked, so I can make sense of who he is!!!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sandy!!! Sending you all my love!!!

Joy wasn’t really sure what had happened. Everything had been so fast, but she had been called to the capital. She had never been before, she even rarely had been to Casterly Rock.

Now she was being walked to the Dragonpit in Rhaenys' Hill, she didn’t know what to expect. Her cousins were dead, Queen Cersei was dead, and she had heard the foreign Targaryen Queen was dead too. But her soldiers were still the ones walking her to the pit, like they had been the ones to receive her in the city.

“Cousin Joy is good to see you,” she heard a familiar voice she hadn’t heard in years.

“Cousin??”

“I hope we didn’t scare you for calling you here.”

“Why was I called?”

“Please, come with me,” he said, offering her his arm - this time she was taller than him, she hadn’t been before. 

“What happened in here?” Joy asked, and finally noticing that he also has the Hand of the King or Queen on his lapel. 

“Had you been here before?”

“No, Cousin, this is never been very welcoming for bastards.”

“Cripples, bastards, and broken things,” he whispered, and she remembered how he had told her that when she was a kid. “I’m sorry you didn’t see the city before. But things are different now.”

Joy didn’t believe him, but didn’t argue, only followed him, until they stepped in into the pit, to face a Council. Little faces she could recognize, but she could recognize something similar to a crown on a boy’s head, so she knelt, following Tyrion’s lead.

“Rise, please,” the boy, man, spoke, he didn’t look even older than her. “So you bring forward Joy Hill to be recognized as a Lannister and take Casterly Rock.” Joy couldn’t believe what she was hearing and her eyes turned to her cousin.

“Yes, I do. The Westerlands are rebuilding, they need someone trustworthy to lead, Lady Joy can do it.

“Cousin, you--”

“I’ll be here, helping our new King, Our Grace, King Bran Stark,” he answered. “The rest of our cousins are dead, they all fought in my sister’s armies.”

“They are,” the King said, leaving her even more confused.

“Others are married to other Houses.”

“Janei is not,” Joy spoke. “Sorry, Your Grace.”

“Janei is too young, Joy.”

“She should be the heir.”

“Lady Joy,” the King spoke. 

“Yes, Your Grace,” she said kneeling to him again.

“Rise, my lady. Your cousin should be the heir.”

“Yes, my cousin Tyrion first, but I mean my cousin Janei. She’s not a bastard, she’s the youngest daughter of my Uncle Kevin, he was the Hand too, before.”

“I know, Lady Joy. How young is your cousin?”

“Five, I think, Your Grace.”

“So you see how she can’t rule alone.”

“Yes.”

“If I choose her as Lady of Casterly Rock--”

“Your Grace--”

“Lord Tyrion, please,” he interrupted her cousin as he tried to speak. “Your cousin would need someone who can speak for her until she comes of age, and then advise her.”

“Her mother?”

“She passed away, Joy,” Cousin Tyrion told her.

“Your cousin trusts you.”

“The people of the Westerlands won’t. I’m a bastard.”

“So was our Lord of Storm’s End. And my brother who was King of North. Or our Prince of Dorne.”

“I... I accept the honor, Your Grace.”

“So all hail, Lady Joy Lannister, Acting Lady of Casterly Rock.”

“Hill, Your Grace. The Lannister name is my cousins.”

“Joy, you’re sure,” Tyrion asked.

“I am.”

“So all hail, Lady Joy Hill, Acting Lady of Casterly Rock.” The rest of the Lords followed in the chant.

“Thank you,” she said bowing.

“Of course. My lady, I’m sure your cousin will help you chose some Councillors for Casterly Rock at a later date,” the King said. “Now take a seat, the Realm has other issues to attend before everyone can come home.”

Joy nodded at that and looked for a chair, a tall woman close to the Starks rose immediately.

“My lady, please--” Joy said, she could stand, she didn’t want to take someone else’s seat.

“Please, Lady Joy, sit,” the woman spoke to her. 

“Take Sir Brienne’s seat,” the King spoke, and Joy did as told, a bit shocked by the notion of a lady knight. “Now let’s proceed with business. Our Lords and Ladies, and Queen, are enthusiastic about going home.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” her Cousin spoke. “Our next issue is deciding on the Lord of Highgarden.”

“Yes, unlike your family. All the Tyrells are dead correct? No cousins alive?”

“Your Grace,” the lady next to the King spoke. “Lady Margaery spoke of having multiple cousins.”

“Yes,” Cousin Tyrion spoke. “We’ll see to them, but I propose another name.” 

“Of course. Maester Samwell, your input will be important. House Tarly is an important house in The Reach.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” a nervous man at the end of the group answered.

“So, Hand, tell me the name.”

Cousin Tyrion spoke and argued, Joy only looked on, as she couldn’t really believe she was now involved in these decisions. 


End file.
